


Cherry Coke

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shitty Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: After two years of dating, Sasuke made a proposal.But she began to feel confused.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 20





	Cherry Coke

樱桃可乐喝起来有股止咳糖浆的怪味。

她皱着眉吞了一大口，冰凉的汽水在她的舌尖上跳跃了几下，在二氧化碳出逃之后便陷入了一片死寂，口腔里只留下了充满了工业香精的液体。

她把它们咽了下去，转过头对她身边沉默寡言的男友笑了笑。

“确实很好喝，”她光裸的小腿在门廊下晃荡着，这习惯她从小就有，“很特别的味道。”

“记得你爱吃甜。”佐助没看她，拿起托盘上的茶杯，给自己灌下了一口冰茶。他仰起头喝茶的姿势只能用优雅来形容，白皙的颈部，漂亮的肌肉线条和上下耸动的喉结，她没意识到自己盯了他很久，直到佐助清了清嗓子，她才满脸通红地看向自己的脚面。

她和佐助交往了多久呢？

两年六个月零二十三天，他才记起她爱吃甜，可她一直痛恨这种工业糖浆，而他却选错了饮料。

他们并肩坐在门廊下，可谁都没开口。风铃在夏季懒洋洋的热风里蔫蔫地颤动了几下，发出了不那么精神的几声响。

就在她昏昏欲睡的时候，佐助平和的声音，却像是风暴前的一颗惊雷。

“我们结婚吧。”

她吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，低矮的云层，厚重长发下蒸腾的热气，面前似乎越来越紧缩的院墙，这些突然让她喘不过气。她的喉管收缩了几次，发出不雅的响动，她赶忙又喝了一大口可乐。

“你说什么？佐助君。”她喝得太急，硬撑着说完这句话后就咳出了不少糖浆，积攒的二氧化碳终于从她的胃里跑了出去，她在那一刻轻松了不少。

“我说，我们结婚吧。”

她仍旧在剧烈地咳着，可是佐助没有动，他像一尊完美的雕像，就静静地坐在她的门廊下。她大力拍了拍自己的胸口，隔着眼泪，她看到男友毫无波澜的面庞。结婚也好，她的不适也好，他都没有一丝一毫的反应。

她平复着喉咙里的异动，拿了几张抽纸擦了擦带着饮料和涎水的嘴角，转过头去看向佐助。

她的脸颊还因刚才剧烈的咳嗽而有些潮红，额角和眉梢都流了汗，那样子相当不体面。但她偷偷地想，她这样不体面的样子，倒是配得上这个同样不体面的求婚。

她又挤出了一个笑，看向她曾经梦中的白马王子，她的佐助：“让我考虑考虑吧，佐助君。”

然后她站起身，整理了一下她身上的连衣裙，转身离开了。

出门前她叫他，他还坐在门廊，用刚才雕塑一般的姿势。

“走之前别忘锁门。”

她在出门的那一刻就后悔了，夏季风带来的雷雨倾盆而下，街上的人急匆匆地跑向身边最近的屋檐。

可她却没有动。

她就那么慢慢地在暴雨中踱着步，收获了大片讶异的目光，她不在乎。她的心乱得很，和佐助结婚曾经是她的梦想，但现在和他结婚的这件事却怎么想怎么不对劲。她的衣服贴在了她的身上，头发因为沾了水而重得要命，她在想要不要去井野家坐一坐，顺便用一场女孩之夜化解她心里的担忧。她的大脑不合时宜地跳了出来，在她耳边低语着最坏的结果，她在冰冷的雨水里抖了抖，抱紧了自己光裸的双臂。

“樱？”

有人在叫她，她起初错以为是佐助，她转身面向声源才发现是旗木卡卡西。天气太热了，他没穿那件鼓鼓囊囊的绿色马甲，只穿了一件黑色的长袖衬衣。他瘦长的身影闪到了她身边，把伞倾向她的那侧。

“你怎么了？”

她故意向他甩了甩湿透的长发，不介意这样看起来和他的忍犬没差。他偏过头躲开那些四溅的雨水，可仍有些洒在他的面罩上留下一个个深色的湿迹。

她正好笑地看着他，可卡卡西取下了护额，把头伸出了伞外。五秒过后，他也有样学样地把那些水珠甩向她。

“老师！”她一边笑闪躲着，忘了她其实早就湿透了。这时他温暖的手掌抚上了她的后背，隔着冰冷的湿衣服，那只手上的温度几乎烫到了她。

“上楼坐坐吧，喝杯热茶。”

她这才发现，她在刚刚游荡到了他公寓楼下。可能这是她曾经养成的、代表着她软弱的陋习，战场上她曾很多次躲在他身后，躲进他的怀里，在木叶她则躲进他的房间里偷偷哭泣，和这个男人分享那些无法和她的两个队友分享的眼泪。

她呆愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，这被旗木卡卡西解读成了犹豫，他拍了拍她的后背。

“来吧，帕克他们都很想你。”

她点点头，缩回他的伞下，然后在恍惚间想起她似乎还从未和佐助打过同一把伞。

双人伞，是对恋人的祝福可对她却是诅咒。她在空荡的教室里画过写着她和佐助名字的双人伞，在潮起潮落的沙滩上，在干燥的树干上，布满水蒸气的镜子上，她都画过那个图案。后来她从期待到失望，再到期待，再失望，反反复复，就像一个轮回，就像她的家徽，一个白色的圆圈。

她在这刻突然好讨厌那个图案，一个圆圈能做什么呢？困住她，关住她，让她在爱情里兜着圈子。

“是小樱吗？”打断她思绪的是帕克的声音，那八只狗一起冲到了玄关处向她摇着尾巴，她脱掉了鞋子，挠了挠每一只狗的耳朵，最后拍了拍帕克的脑袋。

“好久不见了，各位。”

可惜卡卡西没让他们的久别重逢持续多久，他拿着一套衣服走到她身边，指了指浴室的方向。

“去换衣服，烘干机你知道在哪。”他另一只手摇了摇零食的袋子，所有忍犬都竖起了耳朵，“茶一会就好。”

他冲她笑了笑，然后吹了一声口哨，那群毛茸茸的小动物们又一齐离开了她。

事实证明，旗木卡卡西确实比她想象中更高。她套上了他的上衣，衣摆长得到了她的大腿。她没再费心套上裤子，转头把那条连衣裙扔进了烘干机。深蓝色的布料消失在黑洞洞的机器中间，佐助曾经告诉她，他母亲生前会穿这个颜色，宇智波一族的人也都穿这个颜色。

深蓝色，并不太适合她，但她还是买了这样一条裙子。佐助没发表过任何评价，但看得出来他很满意；井野看到却摇了摇头，说她看起来简直像个寡妇。

她看向镜子里的自己，那张脸上唯二的颜色是她的百豪和她的眼睛。她打开水龙头，赌气地将水泼在镜子上，打碎了她的倒影，随后跑出了浴室。

卡卡西正靠在料理台边看着他的那本黄色小说。灶台上烧着一壶水，旁边摆了两个不成对的马克杯，和她家里值得称赞的全套高档茶具根本无法相提并论，那是买给佐助的。她在医院的工作太忙也太要命，她没心思慢悠悠地泡茶，她也不太懂。而陪了她许久的、画着卡通猫咪的马克杯被她藏在了办公室，它以及廉价的速溶咖啡和袋泡茶陪着她度过一个又一个忙碌而孤独的夜晚。

水壶的响声打破了屋子里的宁静，在角落里聚成一团打着盹的忍犬们哼了几声便又沉入梦乡。卡卡西伸了个懒腰，露出了一小截结实的腹部，她看着那一丁点白皙的皮肤，却红了脸。他懒洋洋的姿态遮不住他漂亮的身型，修长又结实，他有种颓废的美感，她说不清楚。这是在她十六岁之后才慢慢发觉的，她的老师是个有魅力的男人。

她走了过去，站到了他身边。她这才看清马克杯里装的是袋泡茶，甚至是和她一样的牌子。他摸了摸后颈，而她摇了摇头。

“无所谓，我也喝这个牌子。”

这些带着花花绿绿标签的茶包泡出来的茶水味道很单薄，根本比不上那些经过精心挑选的、贵重的茶叶。但她习惯了，没有它们，她的生活缺失了很大一角，她浑身都觉得别扭。

“你今天怎么了？一个人在外面淋雨。”他把热水倒进两个杯子里，推给了她一杯，佐助呢？”

她捧着杯子的手僵硬了一下。

“佐助在家里，我出来散散心。”她喝了口热茶，暖意遍布了她全身，也让她的理智回到了她的大脑。

“哦。”他看起来似乎并没有很关心，他拿起了自己那杯茶，带着她走向客厅，“不过，让自己的女朋友一个人出门淋雨真的好吗？”

她窝进了那个看起来足够柔软的沙发，一条腿垫在屁股底下。她当作连衣裙的那件长袖衫因为她的动作向上跑了几寸，露出了她的大片肌肤。

“不怪他，我在想事情，想得太入神了。”

“那你在想什么？”他侧向她，一只手搭在沙发靠背上，眼神里的东西对于这个轻松的气氛来说太重了，她怕她接不住，便先错开了眼睛。

佐助的求婚压在她的舌尖上，她急需找个人说说这件事。

鸣人是个天生的笨蛋，而且他和雏田的二人世界她不想打扰；佐井？饶了她吧；而如果去问井野，她会把问题归结于焦虑。

她沉默了很久，把茶杯放在了咖啡桌上。

“佐助他……向我求婚了。”

“好事呀，樱。我是不是该恭喜你？”他也把杯子放下了，两只马克杯亲亲热热地依偎在一起。

“可我并不高兴。”

“哦，”他轻快的声调沉了下去，手指无意识地在沙发上敲击了几下，她之前从不知道他还有这些小习惯，“你想说说是为什么吗？”

她咬着嘴唇用力地思考，她想不出为什么。她之前从没恋爱过，但她潜意识里觉得她和佐助的关系就是有什么不对劲。

见她没说话，卡卡西站起身从冰箱里拿出了一瓶汽水，又拿出了另外一只杯子。她放弃了思考她和佐助之间的问题，而是看着他把汽水倒进了杯子。没有年轻人会这么做，年轻人会急切地打开盖子，就着瓶口喝下整整半瓶。他端着那只新杯子走到她面前，把饮料递给她。

“记得你爱吃甜的，不过家里只有这个了。”

她接过去，想也没想就喝了一口。

“这也太难喝了！我讨厌樱桃可乐！”她气乎乎地把杯子重重地放在桌子上，那三只杯子现在可怜兮兮地缩在了一起。卡卡西拿出抽纸递给她，让她擦一擦被饮料沾到的嘴角。

就这么简单，她不敢和佐助说的话却能就这么脱口而出。

她讨厌樱桃可乐，讨厌麻烦的长发，讨厌深蓝色连衣裙，讨厌浪费时间的茶道，可她和佐助之间，似乎没得商量。

她接过了那些纸巾，擦了嘴后索性在沙发上躺倒，她纤细的腿几乎整个都露在外面，卡卡西移开了眼睛。

“你们之间有什么问题，好好去沟通一下。”

他的手像曾经那样按在了她的头上，但这次那只手没有离开。而是开始细细地梳理她因为淋雨而纠缠在一起的头发。

温热的手指几乎在按摩她的头皮，她在这种奇异的触感里睡了过去，再醒来时身上搭了条毯子，而卡卡西和他的忍犬们却不知躲去了哪里。

她掀开毯子坐起来，她要回家去和佐助好好谈谈，她要告诉他很多事，也许他一时之间不能接受，但她相信随着时间过去他们会好的，他们会是幸福的一对。

她换好衣服要出门时，看到了门上贴的纸条，上面是卡卡西凌乱的笔迹。

“走之前别忘锁门。”

END


End file.
